SECRET
by XOXO-adel
Summary: "Ketika kamu berani memulai,maka kamu tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Tetapi kamu harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir." Oh Sehun and Huang Zi Tao - HunTao - EXO Fanfiction.
1. First

**Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang di batasi oleh dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda?**

**Apalagi jika orang yang kita cintai justru adanya bukan di masa sekarang,melainkan di masa lalu atau masa depan?**

**Bagaimana bisa?**

**Bukankah kita di batasi oleh waktu?**

**Inilah**

"**SECRET"**

**.**

**.**

**Story Line by :**

**XOXO-adel**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Chinese movie that****produced****in 2007 by Jay Chou "SECRET"****.**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parents. This story was adapted from the Chinese Movie by Jay Chou "SECRET". But,This story' still mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction and contains relationships between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Typo(s) inside.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika kamu berani memulai,maka kamu tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Tetapi kamu harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir."**

**.**

**~First~**

**.**

**[May,29****th**** 2014]**

Sehun cemberut sebelum akhirnya melangkah malas menuju sekolah barunya. Sekolah bertaraf internasional dengan spesifikasi minimal di atas rata-rata. Sekolah yang di tujukan untuk mereka yang memiliki mimpi dalam bidang seni.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk memasuki sekolah seperti ini. Ia lebih suka sekolah internasional regular. Tanpa memerlukan bakat yang menonjol. Entah kenapa ia membenci pamannya sekarang. "Paman Wu sialan.." rutuknya pelan sambil melintasi daerah halaman depan sekolah barunya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi.."

Sehun menoleh. Seorang pemuda manis dengan pipi tembam dan kacamata bingkai putih menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Matanya sipit dengan kulit putih mulus yang agak pucat.

"Aku Kim Minseok. Teman sekelasmu." Minseok menarik lengan Sehun. Menyeret pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyusuri lorong-lorong bergaya eropa bercampur sentuhan era Joseon itu dengan cepat. Sehun heran,Minseok itu memiliki kaki yang pendek,tapi ia malah kewalahan menyaingi langkahnya. Heol! Bahkan Sehun belum mengatakan apapun.

Tarikan dari Minseok berhenti di sebuah pintu masuk kelas yang agak bising. Pemuda manis itu hanya melempar senyum sekilas ke arah Sehun sebelum kembali menarik Sehun masuk kedalam kelas. Sehun hampir saja berdecak kagum. Interior dalam kelas disusun sedemikian rupa. Dengan gaya eropa dan era Joseon yang berpadu sempurna. Jendela-jendela ala eropa yang mengesankan. Sedangkan pajangan dan kaligrafi cantik dari era Joseon memberi nilai plus untuk ruangan belajar ini.

"Semuanya.."

Minseok memukul meja dengan semangat. Mengalihkan perhatian penghuni kelas dari kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ini adalah Oh Sehun. Murid pindahan asal China. Tapi tenang,ia adalah orang Korea."

Decakan kagun serta gumaman kekaguman memenuhi ruangan itu ditujukan untuh Sehun. Rambut abu milik Sehun Nampak sedikit acak-acakan mengingat ulah Minseok tadi. Kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan dasi menggantung di sana. Ditambah lagi dengan caranya menggendong tas punggung merek D&G itu. Menyampirkan satu talinya dipundak kiri dan tali yang lainnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak banyak siswa yang terdapat dalam satu kelas. Sekitar dua puluh dua siswa –termasuk Sehun-. Tapi cukup bising membicarakan si murid baru bertubuh tinggi itu.

Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil membungkukan badannya sopan. Mengikuti Minseok ke arah mejanya yang terletak paling ujung. Di sebelah pemuda manis dengan kacamata bacanya dan sebuah novel romance di tangan kanannya.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang. Mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan yang mengesankan. Bagitu rapi dan indah. 'Perfect' pikir Sehun.

"Aku Yi Xing."

Sehun tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah si pemuda manis pembaca novel. Pemuda bernama Yi Xing itu tak menoleh ke arah Sehun,masih sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Hmm.. aku Oh Sehun."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Yi Xing menurunkan novelnya. Mengamati wajah Sehun dengan cermat yang malah membuat Sehun merasa risih.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya-nya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. Yi Xing menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas berat. "Kau harus berhati-hati,Sehun-ssi. Kehadiranmu mungkin sebuah jawaban dan kesalahan."

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti akan ucapan Yi Xing. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Yi Xing bingung,"Apa maksudmu?". Yi Xing diam. Hanya menjawab dengan kibasan tangan seolah mengusir Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal. "Heol! Menyebalkan." Ia bergumam sambil mengeluarkan handphone putih miliknya. Bermain game sepertinya seru.

"Sebaiknya kau menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh Yi Xing."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Satu alisnya kembali naik menatap seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Heol! Apa semua orang di kelas ini menggunakan kacamata? "Ye?"

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersahabat. "Well,kau tak tahu Yi Xing orang macam apa. Sebaiknya kau mendengarkannya." Ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya di samping wajah jenaka miliknya. "Dan,Yah.. aku Kim Jong Dae. Annyeong,Sehun-ssi."

.

"Ini adalah gedung latihan music sekolah kita." Sehun mengangguk sambil mengamati gedung bercorak cokelat gelap yang tengah di tunjukkan oleh Luhan. Luhan adalah teman barunya. Kekasih Minseok sekaligus sepupu dari Yi Xing. Dan kabar baiknya,Luhan adalah orang China.

"Gedung ini terlihat sudah tua." Komentar Sehun sambil menyentuh pelan pilar besar berwarna cokelat yang sudah mulai menampakkan keretakan akibat rayap yang menaunginya.

Minseok yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Luhan mengangguk membenarkan."Lebih dari enam puluh Sembilan tahun." Jawab-nya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk bersamaan.

"Woww.. luar biasa.." Sehun berdecak kagum. Pemuda dengan surai abu itu menatap gedung music itu dengan mata berbinar yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Gedung ini akan segera di rubuhkan." Luhan menghela nafas. Sedangkan Minseok mengangguk membenarkan.

Mata sipit Sehun membola,"Kenapa?"

"Entah." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berlalu melangkah melewati lorong-lorong gedung music sekolah mereka dengan Minseok dan Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Padahal tempat ini mengesankan." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kekantong celana kotak-kotak seragam sekolahnya. Menoleh ke kanan ke kiri dengan gaya agak arogan.

"Begitulah." Luhan berhenti berjalan di ujung lorong. Tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar yang cukup tua. Tempat yang sangat berantakan dan berdebu.

Sehun melongok kedalam sebelum mengikuti Luhan menyusuri rak-rak tua dengan ratusan buku-buku yang telah berdebu. Ada sebuah piano tua dengan pahatan dan ukiran indah di tengah ruangan.

Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun yang masih terpaku menatap piano tua itu. "Jadi,Oh Sehun. Saat kau perlu ketenangan dan kau ingin tahu tentang sejarah sekolah ini,kau bisa datang kemari." Pemuda dengan pipi chubby itu tersenyum lebar. Menyembunyikan matanya akibat senyum lebarnya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri di hadapan piano tua itu sambil menatap mereka. "Apa semua buku disini lengkap?" Tanya-nya.

Dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan,Sehun berdehem pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah Luhan. Tertarik dengan piano tua yang tertutup oleh debu tebal. "Ruangan ini jauh lebih berantakan dari ruangan yang lain." Komentar Sehun sambil meniup ujung jarinya yang berdebu setelah menyentuh penutup Grand Piano itu.

Luhan terkekeh sebelum menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas. "Konon katanya tempat ini berhantu. Tempat ini di telantarkan selama lima belas tahun. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa pernah melihat kejadian janggal di tempat ini. Tapi yah.. tergantung bagaimana orang yang menanggapinya." Pemuda asal Cina itu tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Sehun pelan. Mereka Nampak kembar karena garis wajah mereka serta aura kesejukan mereka yang hampir mirip.

Minseok tersenyum kecil sebelum beralih untuk duduk di kursi yang menghadap mereka. "Well,itu hanya mitos. Tak ada bukti pasti tentang cerita itu."

"Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan. "Tapi Yi Xing pernah,kurasa." Minseok menambahkan dengan suara mengecil dan nada meringis di akhirnya.

Sehun Nampak tertarik. Bibirnya menarik senyum kecil sebelum membalas rangkulan Luhan. "Sepertinya harus kubuktikan sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan bahwa ini adalah cerita yang diadaptasi dari Chinese Movie berjudul "Secret" yang diproduksi pada tahun 2007. Ada banyak kata dan istilah yang saya ambil dari beberapa blog yang membahas drama ini.**

**.**

**Saya berencana meneruskannya apabila kalian tertarik. Karena jujur,sangat sulit menulis cerita-cerita fiksi dengan mengubah karakter serta alur cerita agar menimbulkan kesan berbeda dari cerita asli. Karena alur cerita aslinya juga sedikit sulit dipahami. Jadi saya berusaha menulis dengan sedikit lebih 'terang' untuk pembaca. Awalnya saya ingin menjadikan GS. Namun karena malah membuat bingung,jadi saya tetap buat Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi apakah kalian tertarik?**

**Apakah cerita ini terlalu sama dengan cerita aslinya?**

**.**

**.**

**June,8****th**** 2014**

**XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Give me some reviews please ….**

***sigh***


	2. Meet

**Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang di batasi oleh dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda?**

**Apalagi jika orang yang kita cintai justru adanya bukan di masa sekarang,melainkan di masa lalu atau masa depan?**

**Bagaimana bisa?**

**Bukankah kita di batasi oleh waktu?**

**Inilah**

"**SECRET"**

**.**

**.**

**Story Line by :**

**XOXO-adel**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Chinese movie that****produced****in 2007 by Jay Chou "SECRET"****.**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parents. This story was adapted from the Chinese Movie by Jay Chou "SECRET". But,This story' still mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction and contains relationships between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Typo(s) inside.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika kamu berani memulai,maka kamu tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Tetapi kamu harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir."**

**.**

**~Meet~**

**.**

**.**

**[June,27****th**** 1988]**

**[Seoul-South Korea]**

**.**

Yi Fan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung music bersama Junmyeon yang mendampinginya. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa pelan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka kepada adik kelas mereka yang mencoba menarik perhatian kedua pemuda tingkat akhir itu. Menebar pesona,eoh?

"Jadi,kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan mereka sambil membenarkan letak dasi miliknya.

Yi Fan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ya. Aku akan mengambil alih sekolah ini kelak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pelan pintu sebuah ruang music yang terletak di ujung lorong. Kaki-kai panjangnya mulai menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan luas itu. "Tempat ini indah. Namun sayang,terlalu bayak mistery yang tersimpan di sini."

"Tempat ini harusnya menjadi penyimpanan sejarah sekolah ini kelak."

"Ya. Kau benar."

Junmyeon duduk di depan Grand Piano yang selalu ia kagumi. Aksara-aksara China yang tergores disana selalu membuat Junmyeon terpesona. "Lalu untuk judul lagunya?"

"Les Darniers Jours D'Anastasia Kemsky." Yi Fan tersenyum sebelum mendengarkan permainan piano Junmyeon yang menenangkan.

"Bukankah terlalu aneh? Itu seperti mengandung arti lain."

"Kau selalu memainkannya dengan baik." Yi Fan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Mengabaikan Junmyeon yang memandangnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau berlebihan." Pemuda berkulit salju lembut itu mendesah berat. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**[June,2****th**** 2014]**

**[Seoul-South Korea]**

**.**

**.**

"Les Darniers Jours D'Anastasia Kemsky." Sehun membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera di bagian atas notasi balok yang baru saja di lemparkan Minseok padanya. Ia melirik Yi Xing yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda manis itu masih setiap membaca novel romance kesayangannya dengan sepasang earphone yang menyumpal telinganya.

"Yi Xing-ssi .."

Yi Xing melirik dengan sudut matanya. Ia menurunkan novel romance besampul biru tua miliknya lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini." Sehun menunjuk judul lagu yang berada di bagian atas notasi balok yang di pegangnya. "Kau tahu artinya?"

"Last day of Anastasia Kemsky. Itu artinya."

Sehun menganga. Menatap Yi Xing takjub saat pemuda manis itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan enteng dan nada malas terkandung di dalamnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yi Xing menghela nafas sebelum melepas earphone berwarna putih yang bertengger di telinganya dengan kesal. "Haruskah kau tahu itu juga?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin kau marah hanya karena hal ini?"

"Kalau kau penasaran,kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja pada pamanmu itu?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yi Xing mendesah kesal sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Wu Yi Fan adalah orang yang menciptakan rangkaian nada menyebalkan itu." Dan setelahnya,pemuda manis itu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun. Keluar dari kelas begitu saja. Meninggalkan si pemuda pucat yang masih kebingungan akan ucapan Yi Xing. "Jadi,paman Wu adalah orang yang menciptakan ini?" ia menatap notasi balok di hadapannya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

**.**

**.**

"Paman Wu!"

Yi Fan hampir saja tersedak saat suara berat namun melengking milik Sehun hampir merusak gendang telinganya. Ia memasukkan selembar foto usang miliknya ke dalam sebuah map biru di meja kerjanya sebelum menatap Sehun tajam yang dibalas dengan cengiran usil dari keponakannya itu. "Xun!"

"Paman Wu! Aku ingin bertanya."

Yi Fan menautkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun mau bertanya padanya. Bertemu saja,biasanya Sehun melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa anak keturunan vampire –Menurut Yi Fan- ini malah menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja datang dari taman bermain. "Kau sakit,Xun?"

Sehun menggelang menjawab pertanyaan Yi Fan. "apa benar Paman menciptakan melodi ini?." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunjukkan lembaran kertas HVS yang di dapatnya tadi siang di sekolah.

"Ya."

Sehun makin tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyadari air muka Yi Fan yang mulai berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan. Mood pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu merosot drastis. "Kenapa paman menciptakannya? Paman bilang,paman benci piano?"

Yi Fan menatap Sehun tajam sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan keponakan satu-satunya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Paman Wu!"

"Diamlah,Shi Xun!" Ia balas berteriak dari ujung lorong rumah keluarga Wu.

**.**

**.**

**[June,5****th**** 2014]**

**[Seoul-South Korea]**

**.**

**.**

Yi Xing membantu Zitao merapikan seragam sekolah miliknya. Mulai dari letak dasi sampai membantu Zitao memakai jas biru donker seragam sekolah mereka yang malah membuat Zitao menekuk wajahnya jengkel.

"Ayolah Xing,aku sudah besar."Zitao merengek sambil menepis halus jemari lentik Yi Xing yang berusaha mengancingkan dua kancing terbawah jas Zitao.

Yi Xing terkekeh pelan sebelum mengusak surai raven milik Zitao. "Kau masih kecil,Zi." Zitao mendelik lucu saat Yi Xing menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pemuda manis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Grand Piano tua di salah satu ruang gedung music.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah." Yi Xing ikut mendudukkan dirinya di depan piano. Jemarinya meraih notasi balok yang akan menjadi bahan ujian pertama minggu ini. "Jadi,kau sudah melihat si murid baru?"

Zitao mengangguk sambil membuka tutup kayu piano di hadapannya. "Hmm.. aku melihatnya bersama Luhan dan Minseok kemarin. Dia cukup tampan." Ujarnya pelan.

Alis Yi Xing bertaut. "Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?"

"hm?"

"Benarkan?"

Zitao mendesah pelan sebelum menatap Yi Xing heran,"Benar apanya?"

"Tentu saja benar bahwa kau mulai tertarik pada si anak baru." Yi Xing berseru gemas. Mungkin bila ia tidak ingat bahwa gulungan notasi balok di tangannya itu adalah bahan ujian,gulungan itu telah berubah menjadi sobekan-sobekkan kecil pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Zitao menggeleng lucu. "Aku tak mungkin tertarik padanya."

"Tapi tadi kau mengatakan Oh Sehun tampan."

"Jadi namanya Oh Sehun?"

"Kau baru tahu?"

Zitao mengangguk sambil mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya. Memainkan sebuah lagu dengan tempo sedang sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghayati setiap nada yang mengalun memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Aku berharap bahwa Sehun adalah sebuah jawaban dari masalah kita." Yi Xing mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Semoga saja."

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas lebih dulu."

"Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Zitao melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yi Xing yang di balas dengan anggukan.

**.**

**.**

"Oh,Yi Xing-ssi?"

Yi Xing mendelik saat ia kembali menemukan Oh Sehun di hadapannya. Tak bisakah sehari saja bocah albino ini menghilang dari hadapannya?

"Ya?" Ia menjawab dengan nada manis yang di buat-buat. Menatap Sehun malas dari balik kacamata bacanya.

"Kau baru datang dari ruang music?"

Yi Xing mendengus pelan lalu mendecih kesal. "Jika aku di gedung music,maka aku baru saja dari ruang music."

Sehun meringis pelan. Ia mencatat satu hal hari ini dalam otaknya,'Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis Yixing.'

Yi Xing baru saja akan berlalu kalau saja suara Sehun tidak menahan langkah pendeknya lagi. Ia menatap Sehun malas. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa notasi itu memilik arti lebih dari sebuah lagu?"

Yi Xing mengerutkan alisnya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut miliknya dari Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya enteng. "Hanya analisaku saja. Paman Wu terlihat aneh saat aku menanyakan hal ini."

Yi Xing berdehem sebelum menatap Sehun dengan gugup. Tangannya bergetar saat sebuah kilasan melintas di kepalanya. "Aku akan ke kelas,Sehun-ssi."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menyusuri langkah demi langkah di atas ubin-ubin berwarna putih gedung music dengan cepat. Mencoba menghindari pembicaraan yang lebih panjang dengan seorang Oh Sehun. "Oh Sehun adalah bencana." Ia berdesis pelan sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya bingung menangkap tingkah gugup Yi Xing hari ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu,pemuda manis itu membentaknya dengan raut wajah keras. Dan dua menit tiga detik yang lalu,Yi Xing menampakkan kegugupan aneh yang mencoba di tutupi olehnya.

Sehun kembali mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Mencoba bertingkah acuh padahal otaknya mencatat kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang menurutnya janggal menyangkut lagu yang di dapatnya dua hari yang lalu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya membuka ruang music di ujung lorong gedung music. Ruang paling ujung dengan dekorasi interior kuno dan berdebu yang member kesan tua dan mistis pada ruangan itu. Sehun mengernyit saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano di dalam sana. Rambut ravennya bergerak pelan saat angin menerpanya pelan.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Dentingan nada dari piano yang di mainkan si pemuda raven membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hai." Ia menepuk pelan pundak si pemuda raven. Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar saat irisnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mutiara cokelat yang Nampak berkilau karena biasan cahaya matahari. Pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap sejenak dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara.

"Kau memanggilku?" Jemari lentik milik si pemuda raven menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menarik Sehun dari alam keterpesonaannya pada makhluk indah di hadapannya.

Sehun berdehem sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia terlalu gugup hingga suaranya seakan terjepit di bagian faring tenggorokannya.

"Aku pikir tak ada orang." Bibir kucing dengan warna menggedo itu bergerak perlahan menghasilkan rangkaian kata dengan nada halus dan lembut. Sehun kembali tercekat saat suara itu member efek aneh pada jantungnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu." Sehun menjawab dengan pandangan tak lepas dari wajah mempesona di hadapannya.

"Kau tak mengganggu. Aku hanya .. yah,terkejut." Pemuda itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa halus yang indah.

Sehun menggangguk pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "Oh Sehun. Aku siswa baru di sini." Dengan sebuah senyum tampan ia mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu.

Si pemuda raven Nampak terkejut sebelum memutuskan menjabat tangan Sehun dengan kaku. "Huang Zi Tao."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinue**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah .. I'm comeback. Chap ini bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya mencoba membuat alurnya menyimpang dari movie aslinya. Tapi kenapa hasilnya hancur ya? *garuk kepala*.**

**Ah.. terima kasih untuk masukan dari readers yang baik hati *kiss and hug*. Karea kalian otak error saya sedikit lebih terbuka. Dan saya minta maaf karena tak bisa balas review satu-satu *nyengir*. **

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Genieaaa,Thehun Mushroooom, ,Aulexo,ochaken,Ko Chen Teung,HuangZiHun,NaughtyTAO, 91,kriswu393,Aulchan12,devimalik,junghyema,RinZiTao,AvyanaD,Coupie,Xyln.**

**.**

**.**

**Last**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Melody

**Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang di batasi oleh dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda?**

**Apalagi jika orang yang kita cintai justru adanya bukan di masa sekarang,melainkan di masa lalu atau masa depan?**

**Bagaimana bisa?**

**Bukankah kita di batasi oleh waktu?**

**Inilah**

"**SECRET"**

**.**

**.**

**Story Line by :**

**XOXO-adel**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Chinese movie that****produced****in 2007 by Jay Chou "SECRET"****.**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parents. This story was adapted from the Chinese Movie by Jay Chou "SECRET". But,This story' still mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction and contains relationships between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Typo(s) inside.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika kamu berani memulai,maka kamu tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Tetapi kamu harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir."**

**..**

**~~Melody~~**

**.**

**.**

**[June,27****th**** 1988]**

**[Seoul-South Korea]**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon menatap Yi Fan tajam. Tangan kanannya memegang selembar notasi balok dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Pemuda tampan dengan surai kelam itu hanya mampu menatap tanpa bicara. Seluruh kata-kata caci maki yang ada di benaknya seolah tercekat di faring tenggorokannya. Tenggorokannya sakit memberontak ingin berteriak atau mungkin membunuh pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

Sedangkan Yi Fan terduduk di dekat piano indah dengan ukiran aksara China yang mempesona. Goresan-goresan indah yang memiliki arti dalam terukir penuh makna di bagian atas piano seharga seratus tujuh puluh juta won itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan,Kim?"

Yi Fan menatap lembaran kertas HVS dengan notasi balok hasil ciptaannya sedih. Jejak darah serta air mata mengering di kertas yang sebenarnya berwarna putih. Ia terisak sebelum berteriak frustasi penuh keputus-asaan dan menjambak rambut pirang menyalanya. Penyesalan bercampur jadi satu dan menyesakkan dada.

Joonmyeon mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di belakan Yi Fan. Ia menahan emosinya. Ia ingin meluapan kemarahannya,sebenarnya. Tapi .. apakah jika ia marah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Akankah semua kembali pada tempatnya? Akankah kejadian ini berlalu begitu saja dan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk?

Tidak

Itu tak akan terjadi.

Jadi,Joonmyeon menepuk pelan pundak Yi Fan. Airmatanya menetes perlahan dari mata kirinya saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kita akan temukan jalan keluarnya bersama."

**.**

**.**

**[June,5****th**** 2014]**

**[Seoul-South Korea]**

**.**

Saat Yi Xing keluar,Zitao hanya mampu mendesah pelan sambil membuka sebuah lembaran kertas HVS usang yang telah menguning. Bagian atas kertas itu telah kabur dan sulit untuk di baca oleh mata tanpa kacamata bantu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat kilasan-kilasan khayal melintasi pikirannya lagi. Ia takut dan semakin takut akan kilasan itu.

Jemari lentiknya melipat kembali kertas usang tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jas seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru donker sebelum setitik airmata menetes ke atas salah satu tuts piano ddihadapannya. Setelahnya,jari-jari kurus namun panjang itu mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano tua yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sejuta kasih sayang saat memainkan piano itu. Itu tak akan diragukannya lagi. Piano itu memang dibuat dengan curahan kasih dan beribu makna.

Gerakan tanganya terhenti saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan tersentak saat sebuah tangan terulur di pundaknya yang membuatnya berbalik. "Hai."

Zitao menampilkan wajah terkejutnya. Menatap pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lihat bersama Minseok dan Luhan. Ia terpaku sejenak dan menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh kedalam pesona asing itu. Telunjuk tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau memanggilku?" Ia memastikan pengelihatan dan pendengarannya dengan wajah yang masih penuh kebingungannya.

Si murid baru yang di ketahui-nya sebagai Oh Sehun –Yi Xing yang memberi tahunya- berdehem sebelum mengangguk. Sedangkan Zitao berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang semakin besar. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai abu di hadapannya dengan mata polos yang menyembunyikan kabut kejanggalan di matanya. "Aku pikir tak ada orang." Zitao berucap pelan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai gelisah.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu." Sehun menjawab dengan pandangannya yang semakin membuat Zitao gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang tak terbaca di sana. Dan cukup menakuti Zitao. Sesuatu yang bergetar dan menakutkan.

"Kau tak mengganggu. Aku hanya .. yah,terkejut." Zitao membalas ucapan si surai abu dengan akhiran tawa pelan untuk menutupi kegelisahannya.

Namun hanya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda tampan dengan kulit sepucat salju di malam natal itu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Zitao. "Oh Sehun. Aku siswa baru di sini."

Zitao menyerah akan keterkejutannya. Tak dapat menyembunyikannya lagi kala menangkap seyum yang Nampak tak asing untuknya. Cerah dan mempesona. Ia tersihir oleh senyum itu. Ia menjabat tangan itu ragu sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang ia sendiri tak percayai terucap dari mulutnya sendiri dengan kaku. "Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

Luhan menatap Yi Xing dengan padangannya menelisik dari tempat duduknya yang berjarak dua bangku dengan tempat duduk Yi Xing. Minseok yang di sebelahya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Maklum akan tingkah Luhan beberapa waktu ini. Terhitung empat bulan semenjak kedatangan Yi Xing yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Luhan.

"Kau masih curiga padanya?"

Luhan mengangguk menyahuti ucapan Jongdae yang duduk di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Jongdae duduk tepat di belakang Luhan. Hanya saja,karena Luhan duduk menghadap belakang,jadilah Jongdae berposisi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalian tak seharusnya seperti itu." Minseok mendesah menatap kedua pemuda yang selalu ada di sekitarnya itu dengan wajah memelas. "Lu,bukankah dia sepupumu? Kau tak seharusnya seperti itu." Tangan kanannya mengguncang pelan lengan kurus Luhan. Wajahnya memelas dan iba.

Luhan menautkan alisnya sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah polos. "Seperti itu? Apa maksudmu?"

Minseok kembali mendesah sebelum akhirnya memilih mengabaikan Luhan dan focus pada bahan ujian minggu depan. Mengabaikan obrolan Luhan dan Jongdae mengenai kejanggalan dari Yi Xing. Walau acuh,Minseok merangkai sesuatu di otaknya.

Yi Xing yang tiba-tiba datang sebagai sepupu Luhan

Luhan yang tidak memiliki saudara bermarga Zhang

Yi Xing yang terlihat begitu aneh dan misterius

Dan

Yi Xing yang berbicara sendiri di gedung music

Bukankah itu aneh?

Sebut saja Minseok mengalami gangguan jiwa atau apa. Tapi,seberapun ia mencoba acuh. Pikiran-pikiran janggal selalu menghampirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan perilaku Luhan yang bernar-benar mencurigai seorang Zhang Yi Xing. Minseok yakin ada yang salah dengan Yi Xing.

**.**

**.**

Zitao tersenyum kikuk saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Zitao. ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Tapi Zitao tak tahu apa itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak terbaca di sana. Dan tatapan serta pesona Sehun membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang tak asing.

Dan Zitao takut oleh kesakitan itu sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun? Mengapa Yi Xing memintanya untuk menggantungkan harapannya pada anak ini?

Zitao merasa kepalanya berdenyut saat memikirkan itu. Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dan ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao tersentak dan menyadari bahwa wajah tampan penuh ketegasan itu tepat di hadapannya. Wajah dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat khawatir yang kentara. Dengan kedua bola mata yang bergerak gelisah dan penuh kebingungan. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Zitao terpana dan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Otaknya menyerah akan kendali tubuhnya. Berhenti mengkoordinasi seluruh organnya. Dan Zitao bingung karenanya. ada perasaan senang,takut dan gelisah saat menatap wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Itu terasa tak asing. Dan anehnya,ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau sakit?" tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Zitao. Zitao membiarkannya. Ia masih linglung oleh semua ini.

"Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran. Apa kau ingin ku antar pulang?"

Kali ini Zitao tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya membola lucu dan Zitao kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sehun mendesah lalu mengangguk pelan. "Yah.. kita baru saja berkenalan dan aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang. Aku tahu itu tak sopan. Tapi,yah.. aku hanya khawatir." Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum tampan menatap Zitao.

Sebelum Zitao mengeluarkan suaranya,Sehun telah berdiri terlebih dahulu. Zitao mengurungkan niatnya dan terpaku pada postur tubuh Sehun yang tak asing untuknya. Mirip dengan seseorang. Tinggi dengn kulit putih pucat serta surai abunya yang bergerak perlahan. Juga dengan mata layaknya tatapan burung pemangsa milik Sehun yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Zitao tersenyum tipis saat Shi Xun mengamati sebuah kertas HVS yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantongnya dengan seksama.

"Ada yang salah?"

Sehun berbalik dan menggeleng. Namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia berpikir mungkin Zitao bisa membantunya untuk hal ini.

"Kau siswa lama kan?"

Zitao mengangguk dan Sehun tersenyum

"Kau sering datang ke tempat ini?"

Zitao kembali mengangguk membuat wajah tampan Sehun dihiasi senyum yang semakin lebar. Dan Zitao hampir saja menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa? Aku mungkin bisa membantu jika bisa."

Sehun kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Zitao saat Zitao belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menunjukkan isi kertas HVS di tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Zitao. tak menyadari raut wajah Zitao yang Nampak murung saat melihat isinya.

"Aku penasaran dengan lagu ini. Jika kau siswa lama disini,tentunya kau tahu lagu ini. Aku dengar,setiap tahunnya selalu di berikan di kelas."

Zitao menatap Sehun khawatir sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab ragu. "Aku tahu lagu ini."

"Benarkah? Ayo ceritakan artinya padaku."

"Kau yakin? Untuk apa kau ingin tahu artinya?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Hanya ingin tahu saja." Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menaatap Zitao penuh harapan.

-Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa aku harus bergantung padanya,Xing. Kau memang selalu tepat.-

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan pelan melewati ruang utama rumah keluarga Wu dengan siulan tengil dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian para pelayan yang merasa aneh akan tingkah majikan muda mereka itu. Sehun tak pernah tersenyum seceria itu sebelumnya. Sungguh! Semenjak orangtuanya meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu,ia tak pernah tersenyum seceria dan setulus tadi. Bahkan pada pamannya sendiri. Orang yang telah mengasuhnya selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini.

Yi Fan yang awalnya tengah menonton televisi sambil menikmati secangkir latte menautkan alisnya begitu melihat wajah aneh Sehun –menurut Yi Fan-. Ia hampir saja tersedak lattenya saat Sehun melempar senyum sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang di dekat Yi Fan.

"Kau sakit Xun?"

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum lebar menatap pamannya berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah lollipop raksasa. Sepertinya,Sehun mendadak gila setelah Yi Fan memasukkan Sehun di sekolah miliknya. Setidaknya itu menurut Yi Fan.

"Paman.. aku sangat senang.." Sehun duduk menghadap Yi Fan dan berucap dengan nada manja yang malah membuat Yi Fan bergidik ngeri. Astaga,keponakannya itu pasti benar-benar gila.

"Xun,sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan diri pada Joonmyeon. Kau sangat aneh."

Sehun merenggut pelan lalu kembali tersenyum aneh sambil berujar riang,"Aku jatuh cinta paman. Pandangan pertama dan cinta pertamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau juga mengatakan itu padaku saat kau baru beranjak memasuki sekolah menengah tingkat dua. Lalu kau akhirnya putus dengan pacarmu seminggu setelah itu dan mengurung diri selama seminggu di dalam kamarmu sambil memandangi foto orang yang kau sebut sebagai cinta pertamamu itu. Lalu sebulan kemudian,kau kembali mengatakan hal yang sama." Yi Fan berucap kalem sedangkan Sehun meringis.

"Tapi yang kali ini sungguhan paman!"

Yi Fan mendelik menatap keponakannya kaget karena seruan Sehun yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat. Bocah albino yang telah dekat dengannya sejak berumur lima tahun itu tengah jatuh cinta? Astaga.. apa ada orang yang mau dengannya?

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku-Jatuh-Cinta-Paman. Dan ini sungguhan." Kedua mata sipit Sehun berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Yi Fan menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sudah lima belas tahun sejak ia jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama yang berakhir luka. Mengingatnya saja membuat Yi Fan tersenyum getir. Ia terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Toh,tanpa menikah ia telah memliki penerus perusahaan dan sekolah miliknya nanti. Ia mempunyai Shi Xun yang begitu menyayanginya di balik semua tingkah cueknya.

"Jadi,pada siapa kau jatuh cinta,Xun?" Yi Fan meletakkan cangkir latte miliknya yang setengah kosong di atas meja kaca di hadapannya dengan penuh wibawa. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Sehun. Persis seperti seorang ayah yang sedang membicarakan pernikahan dengan putranya.

"Paman sungguh ingin tahu?"

Yi Fan mengangguk dan Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Tak akan kuberi tahu!"

Sehun berlari menaiki tangga setelah berseru dan diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yi Fan. Membuat pria dengan surai pirang itu berteriak kesal.

**.**

**.**

**[June,6****th**** 2014]**

**[Seoul – South Korea]**

**.**

Joonmyeon memasukan semua kantong belanjanya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah department store untuk membeli persediaan makanan minggu ini.

Ia baru saja akan memasuki mobil sport hitamnya saat irisnya menangkap sosok berseragam sekolah yang tak asing untuknya. Ia mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa sosok itu akan segera berlalu. Tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri ia melesat menuju jalan raya. Mencoba mengejar sosok yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Saat tiba di seberang jalan Ia harus menelan pil kekecewaannya. Ia kehilangan sosok itu. Joonmyeon yakin itu nyata. Bukan hanya ilusi semata. Walau lima belas tahun telah berlalu,ia masih memiliki memori yang bagus untuk sekedar mengingat sosok yang sudah begitu melekat di hatinya itu. Itu nyata.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu,ia merogoh kantong blazer hitamnya untuk mengambil handphone putih miliknya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mencari ID seseorang dengan lincah. Menekan tombol 'call' segera setelah ia menemukan ID yang di carinya.

"Yi Fan! Kita harus bertemu! Aku menemukannya!" joonmyeon berucap sedetik setelah kata 'Halo' di ucapkan oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

Setelah lima belas tahun ..

Dia tak berubah ..

Aku menemukannya

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinue**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng .. akhirnya saya update lagi. Apakah masih terlalu pendek? Atau kepanjangan? Gak nyambung? Alur berantakan? Dan aneh?**

**Saya sedikit bingung menjabarkan kata-katanya. Padahal di otak saya sudah terangkai. Tapi pas di depan laptop,langsung error.**

**Sebenarnya,setiap scene saya menyelipkan clue-clue yang membuat kalian mulai bisa menebak isi cerita ini. **

**Okay,saya juga ingin menjawab pertayaan yang mungkin sedikit membingungkan.**

"**Les Darniers Jours D'Anastasia Kemsky." Di karang oleh seorang composer terkenal bernama 'Richard Clayderman' bukan Kris. Lagu ini di persembahkan untuk putri terakhir Rusia Tsa Anastasia Kemsky yang meninggal karena sebuah penculikan. Alasan kenapa saya memilih lagu ini adalah karena ada beberapa poin dari lagu ini bisa memiliki hubungan dengan FF ini. Bagi yang ingin mendengarkan,alunan piano ini dimainkan oleh cast bernama Cha Dong Joo di drama Can You Hear My Heart.**

**.**

**Spesial thaks to :**

**.**

**Last**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
